A multi-chip package (MCP) sealing a plurality of semiconductor chips inside one package is widely used, particularly in mobile devices. Further, a package in package (PiP) in which a package is mounted inside a package is used in part of high-functionality semiconductors.
However, if such a PiP structure is made thinner, a deficiency such as an exposed wire and contact of a semiconductor chip with a semiconductor package may arise.